


no more

by yamatsukkei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff and Angst, Lowercase, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 17:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamatsukkei/pseuds/yamatsukkei
Summary: kei awoke, eyes blinking blearily, with the sun reaching across his face and down his stomach from where it peeked out from behind the closed blinds of tadashi's room. he was unsure of what time it was, but knew that they had been sleeping the day away.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	no more

**Author's Note:**

> it's mostly dialogue in the beginning, but picks up soon enough. lowercase bc nobody runs my life, and also the dialogue is almost word for word from hq rp ✌️

kei awoke, eyes blinking blearily, with the sun reaching across his face and down his stomach from where it peeked out from behind the closed blinds of tadashi's room. he was unsure of what time it was, but knew that they had been sleeping the day away.

his arm had been wrapped around tadashi, whose head was buried into his side, face hidden in the fabric of his shirt. arms wrapped around him as well, hands clenching his shirt tightly. he was incredibly cute, and kei found himself lucky to be able to see him like this.

reaching over, he poked his cheek ever so gently.

"hey, are you awake yet?" he asks softly, a smile dancing its way onto his face as tadashi stirred, lifting his head to meet his gaze, eyes heavy with drowsiness.

"yeah, i'm up," tadashi responded, casting a look around the room which had become awash with more light than he remembered before they went back to sleep just a few hours ago. "what time is it?"

kei just shook his head, not wanting to reach for either of their phones that rested upon tadashi's desk.

"late enough," he said, moving back to rest his head against the other's, feeling warm as their legs tangled together even more than it already had been. "we kind of slept a huge chunk of the day away, but i don't regret it. i was comfortable."

tadashi only stared at him.

"...so what you're saying is that we wasted the whole day sleeping." at that, kei looked away, shrugging nonchalantly.

"yeah, kind of." kei's heart skipped a beat with the way tadashi nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck, and he let out a sigh.

"i'm not complaining," explained tadashi. "this is exactly what i wanted."

kei smiled, reaching up to ruffle his hair, warmth returning once again, even though it had never left in the first place.

"i know you love sleeping, as do i, so it wasn't really a waste at all," he agreed. "plus, it was with you, so-"

he stopped talking, as tadashi raised his head, wearing a cheeky smile.

"i only have one complaint about how we spent our time and it's that i didn't get any revenge pictures." kei sputtered, poking his cheek in weak retaliation.

"wow. i mean, i wouldn't have expected anything less from you, but _wow_."

he wouldn't have put it past him to retort with a cheeky remark yet again, but he was surprised as tadashi pouted at him, lifting his hand to caress his.

"you're so cute when you're sleeping. you look so much happier and i want to be able to see it all the time."

kei felt his face heat up, and he looked away, huffing in embarrassment and mock anger. how could he just say something like that? it was so _embarrassing_.

"what the _fuck,_ yamaguchi." he mumbled, yet knowing it reached the other's ears all the same from their close proximity. he glanced back when he felt him go stiff, having quickly retracted his hand as if he had been burned.

"i don't know, forget i said anything."

and that's when it all came rushing back at kei. the anxiety that normally pooled around his feet came flying up to his neck, constricting him. this felt too familiar, too painful, and he felt himself panicking as he tried to explain himself.

"no, no," he said, failing to keep his voice level. "that was just so embarrassing and i'm happy about it, really." he tried to calm his mind, tried to stop himself from the sudden feeling of wanting to drown himself in that anxiety. "i just said the first thing that came to mind."

he couldn't take it, he couldn't do this. not again. not so soon. he looked at him, right into his eyes, silently begging him to understand the sincerity in his own. tadashi just breathed, as if he was trying to calm himself down.

"oh my god, you scared me," he whispered, and kei felt as if they were the only ones in the world, with how the atmosphere seemed to shake and churn. ah, no, that was his stomach. flipping itself over and over in nervousness from his own stupidity.

"i'm sorry, i didn't mean to," he blabbered, trembling, because he really didn't mean to. his stupid mouth could just shut up and he would be happier for it.

he never wanted to fight with tadashi. never again, not after that first hellish experience where misunderstandings were their downfall. where kei felt like the worst, because he was, he _was,_ and-

his mind halted, as tadashi brought his hands to his face, the sensation bringing him back from the hell that was his terrible overthinking habit.

"it's okay, it's okay," tadashi reassured, rubbing circles into his face, and kei exhaled through his mouth, trying to calm down, because he noticed tadashi was shaking, too.

they were both scared of fighting again. as much relief as it brought to kei, knowing that fact, he felt utterly spent from the sudden rise in anxiety that he had felt from almost ruining things again, because of how he couldn't control his words. he thought he had a switch, that he always kept off, when around tadashi. because tadashi doesn't deserve that. he doesn't deserve the rude bullshit that drips from kei's mouth, he doesn't deserve it.

misunderstandings were surely going to be kei's death.

"can we-" he trailed off, voice and body trembling as one yet again, because he worked himself up, _yet again,_ and he didn't know how to deal with it. he didn't know how to convey what he wanted at that moment, but thankfully, as always, tadashi knew.

"yeah, i think we both need it."

they wrapped their arms around each other, trying to breathe as one. tadashi softly counted with him, inhaling, and exhaling, and they were successful in calming their minds down. kei felt as if he could breathe a little easier, and he felt safe and secure in his boyfriend's arms. no doubt he also felt the same way. kei didn't know what he would do with himself if he wasn't here by his side.

"i would never get mad at you for saying things like that, although i really should get used to it since we're dating and all," kei rambled, and he just took a second to breathe clearly again. "i love you," he added, feeling overcome with emotion once more, realizing he hasn't said it since the past ten minutes, which felt like hours, have passed.

"okay," tadashi nodded, blinking away tears that didn't appear. kei felt terrible. "i love you too, and i know it shouldn't worry me and it wasn't a big deal, but..."

he thought it really should be illegal for his heart to jump the way it did, because he had just been so afraid, but relief crashed its way into his mind with the way tadashi looked at him, equally cautious, scared, careful, reminding him that he wasn't alone on these feelings.

"we're okay, right?"

kei nodded vigorously, wanting them to be okay, never wanting them _not_ to be. pulling him close, wrapping his arms tightly around him, burying his face into his hair, everything he could do to convey what he felt, he attempted to do all at once.

"yes, of course we are," he began, his voice muffled, and he resisted the urge to sneeze, because now was not the time or place to, thank you very much. "don't worry about it, okay? i love you so much," he ended, leaning away just to hold him by his face and press their lips together in what he hopes was something akin to reassurance.

"okay. yeah." tadashi let loose a breath, and he nodded with him after they parted, offering up a smile. "i love you more than i love floppy french fries."

and kei smiled back, finally feeling at ease.

"and i love you more than dinosaurs, strawberry shortcake, music, and-" he paused, trying to think of other things he enjoyed, but thinking that that was enough. "you know what i mean."

the smile and nod that tadashi gave back meant the world to him.

"yeah, i understand."

kei was so glad that he was there by his side, once again, and he'll never let him go.

**Author's Note:**

> literally stan tskym or perish thank u


End file.
